


The first one

by Alex_E



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: First Love, First Time for Everything Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_E/pseuds/Alex_E
Summary: Short drabble of Shades and Che in love





	The first one

Darius Jones was the first person Hernan Alvarez ever kissed.

 

He also was the first person he ever fucked.

It all started when they were fourteen. The summer they were fourteen to be precise. Darius had had a crush on a girl in one of his classes, not his regular classes, no, Hernan couldn't remember what it was now, advanced economics, the chess club or something. Darius was smarter than people gave him credit for. He just remembers there was a crush and Darius confessing to him, whispering one night on the balcony, after they'd snuck out with some Cheetos, Coke and a flashlight, that he really, really liked this girl and wanted to kiss her. He was afraid of making a fool of himself so he somehow managed to convince Hernan, to help him practice.

When he thinks about it now, he realizes even then he didn't need much convincing. So they practiced all night, falling asleep outside, not waking until Janice came in the next morning, gently chiding them for sleeping on the balcony before making them breakfast.

Nothing happened again until the night they graduated high school. They had been out all night, drinking and partying and living it up before heading back to Darius mom’s house just as the sun was starting to lighten the horizon. They ended up on the balcony, something that had fast become a ritual between them, bundled in sleeping bags and swigging the last dregs of Bacardi and nibbling on some chips they previously stole from the bodega, laughing the whole time.

He thinks that first time wouldn't have happened if they both hadn't been so wasted. Despite the fact that Hernan was completely out of it, drunk and a little bit high, he can remember every moment with complete clarity.

He knows Darius was the one who initiated it. He did not stop him. He was the one who pressed his back into the ground, his tongue licking the sweet of the Bacardi and the salt of the chips of his lips.

He was the one who pushed his t-shirt up and started undressing them both.  
He was the one who grabbed the condom out of his jacket.  
He was caught up in loving the feeling of his hands running over his friends tattooed chest, he was ripped, his breath in his ear, their legs entangled in each other. He doesn't know where the lube came from and who thought of it, or how they both seemed to know what to do.

He can remember sliding inside of him, feeling his body giving way to his, the small 'oh' of surprise his mouth made as Hernan pressed into him. 

He'd cupped his face then, thumb tracing circles on his cheek and kissed him again, sighing a little into his mouth as Darius relaxed around and beneath him and he groaned, started to move.

It didn't last long. Hernan wasn't exactly proud of it but he was seventeen and drunk. He thought he was just lucky he hadn't come the minute he'd gotten inside of Darius. 

Darius did do that, that night and Hernan still jokes about that. Much to his friend's chagrin.

They never put a label on it. They never questioned it, it simply was.

They stayed close, stayed in Harlem but had branched out and made new friends, had new experiences. They were Rivals now,rebranded and renamed; Comanche and Shades. Down to the core, they were still Darius and Hernan. The two of them against the world, as it had always been and always would be.

They went to Mexico the summer after they turned twenty-one, just the two of them. They partied and swam in the ocean, did some gangster shit and slept till two in the afternoon. On the second night there, they took a bottle of tequila down to the beach and bag of weed with intentions of getting wasted under the huge white fluorescent moon. They barely had any liquor before Hernan was leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Darius's lips in the glowing moonlight.

Darius didn't kiss him back at first and he started to pull away, but then his lover cupped his jaw and smiled a little crookedly and kissed him softly, and Hernan was gone. They ended up sandy and wet and sore. While the dawn broke over the water, making it shimmer like a thousand brilliant diamond's, they cuddled together. Darius's head resting above his heart and for the first time in his life, Hernan felt like he knew what people meant when they used the word 'content.'

It happened more regularly after that trip. They never talked about it. It was just something they did. Sometimes they were drunk, sometimes they were high, sometimes they were just themselves.

Hernan didn't think about the fact that the longest relationship he ever had was with his best friend.

Things between them sort of stopped when he got twisted up with Marisol because Darius was hanging out with Alicia all the time. He knows Darius had to suspect something before he walked in on them tough he never mentioned anything. But he thought Marisol had loved him, wanted him - not just the Rival connection and money. Then he found out that she had lied, that she didn't really want him, Hernan. She wanted what every other girl had wanted.

The morning after they were released from spending the night at the precinct, they stood on the balcony together, Hernan with his head resting on Darius shoulder as the sun lit up Harlem with its warmth he realized something;

Darius wasn't just the first person he'd ever kissed or had sex with. He was the first person and the only person he'd ever loved. The first person who ever loved him…..really loved him. He sighed, realized how fucking hopeless he was and pressed a kiss to his lover's temple.

"You wanna get some sleep,” he murmured and Darius turned his face to his, a smile playing about lips;

"Vente pa’ca B, Let's go to bed."

Hernan smiled and followed.


End file.
